Skylander boy and girl cleans up poo THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!1111111ELEVEN
One time the skylander family went to target to get hot dog butt on Wii U or Chase would throw the tv out the window so since it was a hot item they set up a obstacle course to get to it the first obstacle was a milk jug that was swinging from a red rope with a green shiny bow on it and lexi went first but got hit on the back of the head but lucky it had invisible foam on it to keep from hurting then sky mom tried stopping the milk jug but it launched sky mom in a big floating pit of foam Building blocks then they were on to the next obstacle so then it was raining lunch boxes and if you got hit it was back to the milk jug and everyone made it but Mike he got by a Spider-Man lunch box and he got teleported back to the milk jug and after that it was on to the next obstacle this time it was a maze but if you step on a cupcake its back to the milk jug and then they made it but lexi stepped on a cupcake and was teleported back to the milk jug then it was to the next obstacle the next one was cannons shooting expired cookies from 1987 and if you got hit you guessed it, it's back to the milk jug and they made it except for lexi then it was back to the milk jug and after that they got hot dog butt on Wii U and Chase played it and then the game crashed and deleted everything on the Wii U so Chase threw the tv out the window and under the tv there was an evil French fry then they had to throw skylanders at the evil French fry for 5 hours until it died And the moral of the story is that poo is brown mistranslated version The first skylander family, hot dogs ass on the Wii or the capital to throw the TV out the window, because it's a hot topic, we're going to build a way to find the first obstacle is the postman, who continued the line to spit sparks, Lucas was the first, but he hit me in the head, but fortunately it doesn't seem to believe him, to escape from the pain, my God, I'm trying to stop, milk, dairy products, but he's slow, big mom floating foam to add another obstacle was the rain, lunch, boxing, Shot in the back to drink milk, and what's going on, but Mike Spider-Man a sandwich and then make milk, is another obstacle, this time in the maze. But, if you go back to milk, and then I did it, but Lexi phase Magdalene, sent back the milk, and then comes the second-hand the impact of copper, cookies, in 1987, was the fact that, as you can guess, milk, back down south, with the exception of lexie, milk, so hot dog, donkey, Wii, game after game crashes, and then delete all the Wii comes, throw the TV out the window, a TV, and it's the devil, fried, It was little more than a weapon for the French Army in 5 hours before he died, and the moral of the story is. Back to English: gigoozled versionOne time tha skylander crew went ta target ta git bangin' dawg booty on Wii U or Chase would throw tha tv up tha window so since dat shiznit was a funky-ass bangin' item they set up a obstacle course ta git ta it tha straight-up original gangsta obstacle was a gin n juice jug dat was swingin from a red rope wit a chronic shiny bow on it n' lexi went first but gots hit on tha back of tha head but dirty it had invisible foam on it ta keep from hurtin then sky momma tried stoppin tha gin n juice jug but it launched sky momma up in a funky-ass big-ass floatin pit of foam Buildin blocks then they was on ta tha next obstacle so then dat shiznit was drizzlin lunch boxes n' if you gots hit dat shiznit was back ta tha gin n juice jug n' mah playas juiced it up but Mike he gots by a Spider-Man lunch box n' he gots teleported back ta tha gin n juice jug n' afta dat dat shiznit was on ta tha next obstacle dis time dat shiznit was a maze but if you step on a cold-ass lil cupcake its back ta tha gin n juice jug n' then they juiced it up but lexi stepped on a cold-ass lil cupcake n' was teleported back ta tha gin n juice jug then dat shiznit was ta tha next obstacle tha next one was cannons blastin expired dem scooby snacks from 1987 n' if you gots hit you guessed it, itz back ta tha gin n juice jug n' they juiced it up except fo' lexi then dat shiznit was back ta tha gin n juice jug n' afta dat they gots bangin' dawg booty on Wii U n' Chase played it n' then tha game crashed n' deleted every last muthafuckin thang on tha Wii U so Chase threw tha tv up tha window n' under tha tv there was a evil French fry then they had ta throw skylandaz all up in tha evil French fry fo' 5 minutes until it took a dirt nap And tha moral of tha rap is dat poo is brown 6916cleaning sponge.jpg 1441075465784.png Th-211.jpeg Spider-man-wall-crawler-metal-lunch.jpg Th-92.jpeg Bread.jpg 212.png 212-4.jpeg Category:Skylander boy and girl clean up poo THE SERIES!!!